


Wet Dreams

by cyanically



Category: SKE48
Genre: F/F, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanically/pseuds/cyanically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airin gets woken up from the best dream ever into an even better reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasshii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasshii/gifts).



_A warm draft blew, moving and stirring the air, tickling her naked body. There was low, dull rush of sound, like waves reaching the shore reaching her from somewhere._

She was dreaming, she knew- the bed felt too comfortable, the dream-like sensations against her skin were muted and intense all at the same time.

_Warm, unseen fingertips ghosted across her flesh, tracing lazy patterns on the sensitive skin of her belly, then sliding upwards to caress her breast.  Seeking lips placing soft kisses on her shoulder, her collarbone.  Those same moist lips fastened around an instantly-taut nipple, and the tip of a tongue flickering across the hard point.  A firm hand easing her legs apart, then stroking her inner thighs, barely brushing the lush curls of her bush._

Stirring in her sleep, she let out a little sigh, licking her lips, then settled back into her slumber.

_Knowing fingers easily parted her folds and found the tell-tale dewiness there.  “Oh, no,” she thought absently, “She’s going to know I was dreaming about her, and then what will she think of me?”_   _The fleeting thought vanished as she_ _then felt a different, thicker moistness being painted onto her nipple, before those lips returned to their soft sucking._

_Again the fingers slipped between her lips and began gently stroking upwards towards her clit, spreading her wetness over the hypersensitive bud.  She moaned and opened her legs wider, inviting the ghostly hand to explore her sex, drawing a hissing breath as the fingertips circled her entrance._

_"Yesss," she whispered, "that’s it.  That’s what I wanted."_

“Tell me what you want,” A familiar voice husked in a low murmur.

Airi’s eyes fluttered open at the noise, pulling her away from her wonderful dream.   _Damn!_ she thought as the early morning light assaulted her eyes, but the thought lasted mere milliseconds before her awareness took in the presence of the tousled head of hair atop her, gentle lips worrying at her nipple, the fingers barely penetrating her sex.

She gasped, and Akane looked up into her face.  Her usually brown eyes were dark, evidencing her desire, also registered in the space of the briefest instant surprise, concern, the barest trace of guilt, and then gentle amusement.  “Ohayou,” she said with mock sheepishness.

"Mmm, morning,” Airi mumbled, still a little too groggy to be embarrassed.  "I thought I was dreaming this.  I felt it all, in my dream."

“You had an ecchi dream again?” Akane teased. “You gotta stop reading so many hentai doujins.”

Airi flushed now. “I don’t think it’s my choice of reading material as much as it is your fault.”

Akane shifted a bit on her right elbow and leaned closer to Airi’s face, kissing her lips.  She began the slow movement of her fingers along Airi’s moist slit once again.  “Is this okay?”

Airi twined her fingers through Akane’s hair, her gaze locked on her lover’s. She nodded and breathed,  _"Yes,"_ and pulled Akane into a kiss that promised a long morning.


	2. Totalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that other short thing i did

  
‘Don’t you dare. Not even as a joke for variety, Furukawa Airi.’ 

Akane had never ever telepathically projected so hard in her life before. It took all the will power she had not to steal a glance next to her because she could see the two of them appear on the monitor as the camera panned from her and then to Airin before it landed on the totalizer.

Zero girls were ‘actually dating each other within the group’. Cue confetti and canned cheering.

The KII captain released the breath she didn’t know she was holding and almost choked when she heard her Team S counterpart snort quietly behind her.

Both Airi and Akane had fixed grimaces that passed off as smiles, fooling none of the girls in the know.


End file.
